The Universe of Disney
The Universe of Disney could be an American animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Animation France S.A., and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. A spin-off to 1940's Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. Program *''Forgotten Prisoner'' – Featuring Vanessa-Mae. Live-action shots of an illuminated orchestra playing the piece, backed by superimposed shadows. The number segues into abstract animated patterns, lines, shapes and cloud formations. *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' – A reboot segment featuring Mickey Mouse. Mickey brings a broom to life with the magical hat left by his master to carry water to a cauldron, but is in danger when he can't stop the broom. *''The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs'' *''Minnie's Nutcracker'' *''Bambi and the Spring Sprite'' – An all-new story featuring the Spring Sprite (from Fantasia 2000), her companion Bambi, Faline, the Great Prince of the Forest, Thumper and his sisters, and Friend Owl (from Bambi and Bambi 2), and the Headless Horseman (from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, segment of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad). The story may be considered an exercise in the theme of life-death-rebirth deities, as well as a stylized interpretation of Friday the 13th on the full moon, which occurred on Friday, March 13th, 2009, and the subsequent return of wildlife to the devastated region. Production Orchestration ''Forgotten Prisoner'' "Toccata and Fugue in d minor, BWV 565 (Vanessa-Mae single)": Piccolo; 2 Flutes; 2 Oboes; English Horn; 2 Clarinets; Bass Clarinet; Saxophone; 3 Bassoons; Contrabassoon; 4 Horns; 3 Trumpets; 3 Trombones; Tuba; Sousaphone; Timpani; Snare Drum; Tenor Drum; Bass Drum; Cymbals; Tam-Tam; Triangle; Wood block; Tambourine; Glockenspiel; Xylophone; Vibraphone; Tubular Bells; Marimba; Drum Kit; Harp; 16 Violins I; 14 Violins II; 12 Violas; 10 Cellos; 8 Double Basses; Electric Guitar; Bass Guitar; Electronic Drum; 3 Electronic Keyboards; Synthesizer; Synclavier; Lyricon; Electric Violin. ''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' "The Sorcerer's Apprentice": Piccolo; 2 Flutes; 2 Oboes; 2 Clarinets; Bass Clarinet; 3 Bassoons; Contrabassoon (or Contrabass Sarrusophone); 4 Horns; 3 Trumpets; 3 Trombones; Timpani; Bass Drum; Cymbals; Triangle; Glockenspiel; Harp; 16 Violins I; 14 Violins II; 12 Violas; 10 Cellos; 8 Double Basses. ''The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs'' Piccolo; 2 Flutes; 2 Oboes; English Horn; 2 Clarinets; Bass Clarinet; Saxophone; 3 Bassoons; Contrabassoon; 4 Horns; 3 Trumpets; 3 Trombones; Tuba; Sousaphone; Timpani; Snare Drum; Tenor Drum; Bass Drum; Cymbals; Tam-Tam; Triangle; Wood block; Tambourine; Glockenspiel; Xylophone; Vibraphone; Tubular Bells; Marimba; Drum Kit; Harp; 16 Violins I; 14 Violins II; 12 Violas; 10 Cellos; 8 Double Basses; Electric Guitar; Bass Guitar; Electric Mandolin; Electronic Drum; 3 Electronic Keyboards; Synthesizer; Synclavier; Lyricon. ''Bambi and the Spring Sprite'' "Firebird Suite - 1919 Version": Piccolo; 2 Oboes; English Horn; 2 Clarinets; 2 Bassoons; 4 Horns; 2 Trumpets; 3 Trombones; Tuba; Timpani; Bass Drum; Cymbals; Tam-Tam; Triangle; Wood block; Tambourine; Xylophone; Piano; Harp; 16 Violins I; 14 Violins II; 12 Violas; 10 Cellos; 8 Double Basses. Credits *Supervising Director: Stephen Anderson *Sequence Directors: Pixote Hunt, Kevin Lima, George Scribner, Francis Glebas, Robert Walker, Bradley Raymond, Karl Geurs, Hendel Butoy, Mike Gabriel, Eric Goldberg, Brian Pimental, and Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Host Sequence Director: Doh Hahn *Producer: Donald W. Ernst *Conducted by: James Levine *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra ''Forgotten Prisoner *Musical Score: Johann Sebastian Bach – "Tocatta and Fugue in d minor, BWV 565" (Vanessa-Mae single) *Produced and Arranged by Mike Batt *Directed by Pixote Hunt and Kevin Lima *Art Director: Pixote Hunt *Animators: Wayne Carlisi and Raul Garcia *Story Development: Kelvin Yasuda, Judy Freudberg, and Tony Geiss *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra *Featured Violinist: Vanessa-Mae The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Musical Score: Paul Dukas – The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra The Greatest Hits of Popular Songs *Musical Score: **Brian Holland, Lamont Dozier, and Eddie Holland – "I Hear a Symphony (Overture)" **Marvin Gaye, William Stevenson, and Ivy Hunter – "Dancing in the Street" **Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman – "Puppy Love Is Here to Stay" **Maurice White and Wayne Vaughn – "Let's Groove" **Maurice White, Al McKay, and Allee Willis – "September" *Produced and Arranged by Evan Jolly *Conducted by Ben Foster *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra *Choral Performance: The Crouch End Festival Chorus Minnie's Nutcracker *Musical Score: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky – The Nutcracker Suite Op. 71a *Produced, Arranged and Conducted by Gavin Greenaway *Special Lyrics and Arrangements: Don Dorsey *Directed by Hendel Butoy and Mike Gabriel *Art Direction: Daniel Cooper *Supervising Animator - '''Nutcracker Mickey'/'Minnie Mouse'/'Knight Goofy': Andreas Deja *Supervising Animator - Tin Soldier Donald: Tony Anselmo *Supervising Animator - Enchanted Toys: Randy Cartwright *Story Development: Donovan Cook, Andy Gaskill, James Capobianco, and Ron Meurin *Visual Development: Derek Gogol, Jeffery R. Ranjo, Peter Clarke, and Floyd Norman *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Special Effects Animation Supervisor: Ted C. Kierscey *Visual Effects Supervisor: David A. Bossert *CGI Supervisor: Steve Goldberg *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra *Choral Performance: The Broadway Musical Ensemble *Choreography by Kendra McCool ''Bambi and the Spring Sprite *Musical Score: Igor Stravinsky – "Firebird Suite - 1919 Version" *Written, Designed and Directed by Brian Pimental, Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Art Director: Carl Jones *Supervising Animator - '''Sprite': Anthony DeRosa *Supervising Animator - Bambi: Randy Haycock *Supervising Animator - Faline: Jared Beckstrand *Supervising Animator - Great Prince: Ron Husband *Supervising Animator - Thumper and his Sisters/'Friend Owl' - Dale Baer *Supervising Animator - Headless Horseman: Glen Keane *Animators: Tim Allen, Sandro Cleuzo, David Hancock, Sang Jin-Kim, Gregory G. Miller, Joe Oh, David Zaboski, Lennie K. Graves, Irene Parkins, David Pruiksma, Tony Bancroft, Tom Bancroft, Barry Temple, Jay Jackson, Adam Dykstra, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Yoshimichi Tamura, and John Ripa *Story Development: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi *Visual Development: Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi and Kelvin Yasuda *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Special Effects Animation Supervisor: Ted C. Kierscey *Visual Effects Supervisor: David A. Bossert *CGI Supervisor: Shyu-Chyuan Huang *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert *Introduction by Ming Na *Conducted by Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Orchestra Category:Disney animated films Category:Spin-off Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit